


Plastic Knives

by Airr_catcherr



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Carving pumpkins, Cuddling, Fake Blood, Fluff, Freeform?, Halloween, M/M, Make Up, Pranks, SFX makeup, Some Humor, TOPFL Halloween Challenge, baking cookies, bathtubs? Idk bro, bruh idk, desginer Tyler, fake wounds, lmao Ty is still low key an ass, surgeon Josh, they’re so in Love I cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airr_catcherr/pseuds/Airr_catcherr
Summary: Josh likes chocolate cake and Tyler likes messing around.(This is based on my fic ‘still high with a little feeling’. It’s sort of how their October month would go.)





	Plastic Knives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoBoysInABand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoysInABand/gifts).



> I told myself I’m done with the concept of Josh and Tyler’s relationship from my recent fic, but Christie is giving me good ideas so shout-out to her lmao.

Both boys didn’t like Halloween that much, but they both loved the energy and themes. That’s why they also spent the first days of the month testing out different costumes and eating an unhealthy amount of candy.

They decorated the house so dramatically and actually worked hard on the decorations and didn’t feel like putting them down even after Halloween.

Tonight was another night where they both just do Halloween-y stuff and talk about how much they loved each other.

“I think I’m just gonna wear my alien onesie.”

Tyler looked over his shoulder from mixing dough. “No, you will not play yourself like that.”

Josh stood up from his spot on the floor with lighting up candles and walked to the kitchen where Tyler was. “It’s not that bad, why do you hate it so much? I don’t like your onesie either, but you don’t see me shitting on it.”

He opened the fridge and pulled out leftover chocolate cake.

Tyler dropped the mixer and turned around to face Josh with all seriousness. “I don’t hate it, I just like picking on you.”

Josh huffed, crossing his arms. “Right.”

“No, really. I don’t hate it. I know you have a thing for aliens.”

Josh’s arms dropped and he looked at him with confusion that a student in a math class might have. “I don’t have anything for aliens.”

“I’m sure.” Tyler chuckled, going back to mixing his cookies.

“I don’t. I only have a thing for you. And cake. And this ring. Maybe kissing you, too.”

Tyler smiled to himself and moved his stuff to sit at the kitchen island with Josh. “I have a thing for you only.”

Josh didn’t bother eat the dessert with a spoon or a fork, he simply dug two fingers into the cake and picked up a small piece before shoving it into his mouth.

Tyler eyed him weirdly. “We have forks, you know.”

“I have hands, you know.” Josh licked his fingers clean.

“We have spoons, you know.” Tyler pressed, molding the dough into pumpkin and ghost figures.

Josh looked down at Tyler’s work and snorted loudly.

Tyler gave him a quizzing look.

Josh burst into laughter, slapping his thigh rapidly with his laughing.

Tyler stopped his movements and looked at the man he loved. “Josh, breathe.”

It took him a couple of minutes to finally calm down. Josh leaned up again and pointed to the tray that had Tyler’s creations.

“The pumpkins look like an infected kidney and the ghosts look like limp cocks.”

Tyler never have gasped so loudly in his life. “What the fuck did you just say to me, you ungrateful little shit? I’m over here making cookies for you while you eat cake with your hands and this is how you show your support?”

Josh laughed again and shrugged. “Hey, honesty is the best policy.”

“Let me see you do better, Joshua.” Tyler’s eyes were narrowed, but him and Josh both knew that he was being dramatic and didn’t mind Josh’s opinion.

In the few days they spent unhealthily together, Josh managed to understand when Tyler was serious and when he was not.

Josh nodded and pulled the tray towards him. He grabbed a small piece of the dough and shaped both, a pumpkin and a ghost.

Tyler looked down at the shapes and sighed in defeat. “Shit, never mind. You’re actually good.”

Josh smiled in victory and dipped his fingers in again. “Told ya.”

“Don’t get cocky.” Tyler mumbled, moving to slightly change his own cookies.

“Yeah, I might look like one of your limp dick shapes.”

Tyler pouted. “Hey, stop being a little dickhead.”

“That’s how I feel when you pick on my onesie.”

“Okay, I’ll stop if you leave my cookies alone.” Tyler offered, feeling slightly defensive towards his desserts.

“More like ‘cockies’, but sure.”

Tyler kicked Josh’s foot and he yelped in surprise.

“I’m not wrong,” Josh said, licking his lips from chocolate.

“Stop making fun of my cookies!” Tyler’s lips were in a pout. “I’m actually doing my best, okay?”

Josh smiled at him. He scooped cake from the plate and leaned over to press it against Tyler’s lips.

Tyler kept his lips sealed and Josh ended up shoving the cake in his face.

He gasped loudly and shot up, chocolate covering half his face. “Joshua!”

Josh giggled and motioned to his cheek. “You got a little somethin’ there, baby.”

“No shit!” Tyler exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. “Really, Josh. Really.”

Josh looked at him innocently and continued eating the cake himself. “I love you.”

Tyler shook his head and walked out of the kitchen. An idea popped into his head. A not good idea, but it will get a reaction from Josh.

He grinned evilly. “Babe! I’m gonna take a bath, okay?”

Josh poked his head out from the kitchen and nodded. “Sure, I’m gonna finish baking your cookies for you.”

Tyler blew him a kiss before rushing upstairs. He was glad he didn’t ask to join, it would’ve ruined the whole prank.

Instead of turning down the hall to the bathroom, he went to the guest room that they made a storage room.

He knew they bought fake blood, latex, and things like that. Josh threw them in the storage room because they felt as if it’s useless.

Tyler got the bag out before hurrying to the bathroom.

He didn’t lock the door because that was an important part of his plan.

Tyler started filling the bathtub with water while he also covered the faucet with fake blood. His plan was to make it seem as if he slipped and gouged his left eye then drowned.

Tyler knew it was harsh which is why he was doing it. Besides, he knew that Josh dealt with blood and gore since he was a surgeon so he wasn’t worried about Josh freaking out over blood.

“Amazing,” Tyler whispered to himself as he looked at the tub filled with blood.

He stood up and looked into the mirror. He had to play around with makeup and liquid latex to make it seem as if he really injured himself.

Tyler also knew to pay attention to details since, once again, Josh was a surgeon and knew the body well.

Tyler grinned at his reflection.

~

Josh knew Tyler liked long showers and baths, but he didn’t really expect him to be there for more than an hour. The cookies were out of the oven and cool now, and Josh was sitting trying to carve pumpkins.

He got up and decided to check on Tyler. Josh assumed he fell asleep, it’s happened before and Josh cautioned him because falling asleep in water is dangerous.

Josh knocked on the door. “Ty, are you alright?”

When Josh didn’t get a response for five minutes, he twisted the doorknob and walked in.

He was expecting to find a sleeping Tyler, but all he was met with was a practically dead Tyler in a tub of blood.

Josh stood in shock, blinking. He forced his legs to move closer and he shuddered at the sight. Not because there was blood, but because it was Tyler in blood.

“Tyler,” Josh mumbled, reaching out to gently move Tyler’s head to face him. He cupped his chin and slowly turned his face around.

Josh jumped back. There was a deep slit, from Tyler’s brow bone to his cheekbone. It was so deep and wide, almost a quarter of Tyler’s face was open.

“What the fuck,” Josh stuttered, heart beating harder in panic.

He moved his fingers to Tyler’s neck and felt for his pulse. Josh relaxed a bit more when he felt that Tyler was still alive.

Josh shot up quickly and ran out of the bathroom to go get his supplies he needed to close Tyler’s wound.

Tyler made sure Josh left before getting up and hiding behind the door. Tyler was already feeling Josh’s slap later on when he tells him it was a prank.

Tyler watched as Josh came back in.

“Where’d he go?” Josh called out, voice shaky from fear. “Tyler? Where are you?” Josh spun in a circle before moving to the tub.

Tyler quietly sneaked up behind Josh and covered his eyes.

Josh whipped around instantly, landing a strong punch to Tyler’s jaw.

Tyler cursed loudly in pain and stumbled back a few steps. “What was that for?” Tyler was cupping his jaw, Josh staring at him with his eyes wide.

“F-fuck-sorry, I thought you were someone else.”

Tyler was rubbed the spot roughly. “Who else would it be?” He angrily asked, feeling the ache in his jaw spread.

Josh took a nervous breath in. “I’m sorry! The more I thought about it, the more it made sense that someone murdered you! I was already freaking out and stepping back in here to find you gone certainly doesn’t help when I feel someone’s hands on me.”

Josh stepped forward and roughly pressed his finger against Tyler’s cheek bone. When Tyler didn’t flinch, Josh realized it was fake.

“You’re the fucking worst,” Josh whispered, wrapping his arms around Tyler. He buried his face in his shoulder and wiped his face in Tyler’s wet skin.

Tyler chuckled and petted his head. “That’s what you get for making fun of my cookies and smearing cake in my face.”

Josh pulled away and shoved Tyler’s chest roughly. “It was harmless though! I don’t go around pretending a goddamn demon came at me from beneath the water and tore part of my face!”

Tyler shrugged. “It was more of I slipped and hit my head on the faucet and sort of drowned but okay.”

Josh shook his head and walked out of the bathroom. “You know how I am with you. You know that I’d rather burn alive slowly then see you hurt. And I sorta feel like you did that to mock me as a surgeon.”

Tyler peeled the latex off his face and wiped away the fake blood and other paint from his skin. He looked at Josh through the mirror. “No, I actually did that because I knew you wouldn’t feel uneasy at the sight of blood or open wounds. And I mean, come on, it’s almost Halloween and you know how much I like to mess around. You should’ve saw it coming.”

Josh’s sigh could be heard from down the hall as he was on his way downstairs.

Tyler knew he was upset because he has learned that when Josh is mad or sad, he likes to curl up and be alone.

Tyler laughed to himself. At least he got him good.

He finished cleaning himself and the bathroom before walking out and looking for Josh.

Tyler found him on the floor of the kitchen, surrounded by plastic knives. Half of them were broken in half.

Tyler walked closer and found Josh digging a knife into a pumpkin. He smiled when he saw what he was carving.

Josh didn’t look up when he felt Tyler’s presence.

Tyler sat on a nearby chair and cocked an eyebrow. “You know, surgeon skills come in handy when carving or sculpting because you have a steady hand, but damn, I didn’t know that you were stupid enough to not take out the insides, babe.”

Josh’s hand stopped moving and he looked up at his lover. “What?”

Tyler gestured to the broken knives. “No wonder you broke literally half of them. You’re supposed to empty it out to have the cut be easier and be able to stick a candle inside. And I thought you were the surgeon.”

Josh looked down at the pumpkin. “Oh.”

Tyler bursted out laughing. “You actually spent half an hour trying to carve a full pumpkin? Wow, can’t believe I’m dating an idiot.”

Josh pouted and crossed his arms. “Shut up, at least I don’t pretend I’m dead for entertainment.”

Josh stood up to grab a kitchen knife before sitting down again. “I’m so used to just cutting things. I mean, you don’t really empty a body out of its organs when you perform a surgery so it didn’t really occur to me.”

Tyler laughed harder at Josh’s attempt to defend himself. “Jesus,” he mumbled, wiping his eyes from tears as his laughter died down.

“Anyway, I think it’s cute you’re carving our names.”

Josh rolled his eyes and cut the top open before starting to scoop the pumpkin pulp out. “I think it’s cute how you think I’ve forgiven you for pranking me like that.”

Tyler was sitting next to Josh in an instant. “Come on, I’m sorry,” he pleaded, poking Josh’s cheek.

“No.” Josh snapped, going back to carving the pumpkin now that it was empty and easier to cut through.

“I’m sorry.” Tyler repeated.

“No.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No.”

“I’m really sorry.”

“No.”

“I’m really, really sorry.”

“Nope.”

Tyler pouted and rested his chin on his shoulder. “Joshua, I am really, deeply, sor-”

“Shut up! I forgive you, okay?” Josh shoved Tyler off gently and motioned to the pumpkin. “I wanna finish this, and you keep resting on my shoulder.”

“Do you forgive me?” Tyler asked scooting close to Josh again.

“Yes, now start icing the cookies. I baked them while you were being a fucking asshole of a boyfriend in the bathroom.”

Tyler smiled and kissed Josh’s cheek as he got up. “Thank you, bub.”

“Bub? The fuck is a bub?” Josh questioned, looking up at him.

Tyler stared back at him in confusion. “Bub? It’s a pet name.”

“I thought it meant a way to rudely address a man?”

Tyler shook his head and went to look at the tray. “Yeah, but it also has another meaning, which is the pet name.”

Tyler smiled at how the cookies were baked well. He set the tray down on the kitchen island and moved to the fridge to grab icing, frosting and sprinkles.

“Okay, but it still sounds weird, but I guess it’s cute.” Josh shrugged and looked at the pumpkin. “I’m gonna carve hearts around the names, should I do it?”

“Go for it, baby.”

Josh looked at him and frowned when he noticed the bruise on Tyler’s jaw. “I’m sorry for punching you earlier, that bruise looks painful.”

Tyler shrugged and opened his mouth half way. “That’s how far I can open it, but you know what? I sorta deserved it so whatever.”

Josh got up and hugged Tyler from behind. “You did deserve it, but I’m gonna make sure you don’t get hurt any further, which means you won’t suck my dick till your jaw is better.”

Tyler rolled his eyes and got started on filling the cookies.

They spent the next few hours making treats and talking about their future plans.

Josh was still going to be a surgeon and Tyler was going to continue his job as a designer. Tyler gets off work an hour before Josh does and he always goes to the hospital and hangs around there to try to learn more about Josh’s job.

Josh thought that it was the sweetest thing ever so Tyler continues to do it, just to make him happy.

Josh was now laying on his stomach, Tyler on top of him on his back. “Josh, I’m bored.”

“What do you want me to do about it, babe? The movie is pretty interesting to me.”

Tyler rolls onto his stomach, still on top of Josh. “Can I do your nails?”

“My nails?”

“Your nails.” Tyler confirmed, reaching down to grab Josh’s hand. “Jenna taught me how to do everything. And I wanna give you acrylics.”

Josh chuckled and turned his head to look at Tyler. “I’d let you, but it’ll make surgery hard for me if I have long nails, especially since they can accidentally poke at something.”

Tyler pouted and dropped Josh’s hand. “Then I’m bored.”

“Then sleep, baby. We both got work tomorrow.”

Tyler nodded and rolled off of Josh. “Sit up then, I wanna sleep in your lap.”

Josh obliged, sitting up lazily and opening his arms for Tyler.

Tyler giggled and fell into Josh’s lap and arms. “I love you, a lot.”

Josh smiled down at him. “I love you more. Now, close your eyes.”

“Hopefully I have a wet dream ‘bout you.”

Josh snorted and laced his hand with Tyler’s. “Sleep early, that way you can wake up early and I can blow you.”

“Hell yes.” Tyler mumbled, eyes closing and his arm wrapping around Josh’s waist. 

His other hand traced the ring on Josh’s left finger.


End file.
